Diário de uma bruxa
by Cah AsC
Summary: A vida, desde o terceiro ano, de certa ruivinha em hogwarts.  titulo e descrição muito bons, eu sei, eu sei ... Ah, é slash - ainda se usa essa palavra? - Mione/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Pretendo fazer essa fic leve e divertida, mas não tenho certeza, já que ainda não terminei. Qualquer coisa eu mudo a classificação.

HG/GW

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem me pertence é tudo da Jk.

É estranho estar escrevendo outro diário, ainda mais pelo que me aconteceu no primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts, aposto que depois daquilo ninguém mais se atreveria a escrever em um, e eu também pensei que nunca mais o faria, mas depois de dois anos do que aconteceu, estou aqui, novamente, no mesmo banheiro, escrevendo. Oh é claro, fiz preferência de um diário não mágico e que não interagia comigo. É mais solitário assim, mas acho que me acostumo.

A principal pergunta seria por que eu voltei a escrever, e a resposta é obvia, por que o que eu vou escrever aqui o que não tenho coragem de dizer a ninguém, algumas até tenho, mas fnão exatamente como eu gostaria. E também, para quando eu for mais velha e por acaso o encontrar no fundo de uma caixa antiga e relê-lo, posso voltar a me conhecer; Aposto que esses dois motivos são os principais por que pessoas escrevem diários.

Eu ganhei esse diário já faz um tempo, alguns meses na verdade, de Fred - pensei no momento que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto dos gêmeos - e não tinha a mínima intenção de escrever se quer uma palavra nele. Só que semana passada por acaso encontrei o no meu armário. Folhei sem propósito e encontrei algumas palavras no fundo que eu nunca havia percebido.

_"Os nossos piores medos só terminam quando o enfrentamos,_

_Você é muito mais corajosa do que acredita ser."_

Sei que esses meus dois irmãos às vezes passam dos limites, mas tenho certeza que posso contar com eles quando precisar.

Bem, mas isso não foi o suficiente para me fazer escrever, só me deu aquela estranha sensação de que eu deveria fazer algo a respeito disso, e bem, foi na verdade como o comburente jogado a céu livre, e só faltava agora uma faísca, um motivo qualquer para eu começar a escrever, e esse motivo pode parecer até um pouco tolo, faíscas não são grandes, mas em meio propício podem criar uma enorme chama. Bem, acho que estou me adiantando. Vou voltar para o motivo, o motivo é simples e ingênuo, esse ano irá ocorrer o torneio tribruxo aqui em Hogwarts, e veio dois colégios incríveis para cá.

Sinceramente, não me considero uma pessoa que vive na biblioteca, ainda mais quando você conhece uma garota muito inteligente, mas por acaso eu andei esses dias por lá, e é claro que essa amiga do meu irmão estava lá e alguém que eu não esperava também, Victor Krum, segundo Ron, o maior apanhador búlgaro, não, quer dizer o maior apanhador do mundo, também estava na biblioteca, e eu, como boa apreciadora de quadribol, não pude deixar de estar entusiasmada ao vê-lo, e ficar feliz em saber que ele, como jogador famoso, ainda se preocupava com os estudos.

Eu pensei que era impressão minha, mas eu tinha a sensação que, a todo momento, ele parava de ler, e olhava para um ponto, as vezes parecia que estava tentando tomar uma decisão, tinha momentos que ele parecia ir levantar, mas logo desistia, e a pessoa que ele não parava de olhar era nada mais nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Achei a situação a principio engraçada, Hermione, a garota que menos se importava com garotos, que não agia como uma garota comum, saindo com o homem mais cobiçado entre as garotas e mulheres do mundo bruxo.

Por certo momento, cheguei invejá-la, não por gostar de Krum ou algo assim, na verdade eu tinha um pouco de medo dele, e sim por que gostaria que Harry também ficasse assim como o búlgaro ficava próximo dela, um verdadeiro tolo apaixonado.

Disse que o motivo era um pouco _no sense_; venho aqui para narrar uma paixão que eu realmente não tenho nada a ver. Mas queria escrever um pouco e então é isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Faz algum tempo que não escrevo nesse diário, também não havia nada que eu gostaria de contar, contudo esses dias aconteceram coisas que eu já esperava, mas eram inesperadas para uma garota.

De verdade não tenho nada que ache relevante da minha vida para por aqui, dizer o que? Que Draco Malfoy não me deixa esquecer um poema ridículo que eu escrevi no meu primeiro ano ou sobre Tom Ridle.

Tudo bem, também poderia contar sobre a nova garota que comecei a conversar, Luna Lovegood. Bem, sempre a via durante as aulas, e ouvia falar sobre a Dilua e ria sobre isso. Só que semana passada sentei ao lado dela e fizemos uma dupla na aula de encantamento. Apesar das idéias estranhas que ela tem, ela é muito inteligente, e não seria exagero dizer que ela era sem sombras de duvidas a melhor aluna, e não à toa.

Bem, mas voltando para o que eu ia dizer a principio, Tom Krum enfim teve coragem de falar com Hermione, e isso tudo foi por que ela deixou cair um pergaminho no chão sem perceber, ele, vendo isso, viu uma excelente oportunidade, mesmo estando algumas mesas distantes, levantou-se do seu lugar e foi até a mesa dela e entregou lhe o papel. Achei um gesto muito bonito da parte dele, e parecia que isso deu muito certo, pois Hermione, pela primeira vez, percebeu que existia mais alguém na biblioteca do que ela e o seu livro.

Eu não pude ouvir o que ele disse, mas posso acreditar que tenha sido algo como "acho que isso aqui é seu" com um forte sotaque. Ela o olhou e sorriu agradecendo e acenou positivamente. Acho que ele se apresentou e deve ter perguntado o nome dela, ela respondeu e ele deve ter repetido o nome dela de forma errada, pois ela deu um pequeno riso e repetiu seu nome. Ele sorriu e falou mais alguma coisa e foi para a sua mesa novamente. Vi Hermione desviando uma vez o olhar do livro para vê-lo, durou um segundo depois voltou ao livro. Krum sorria, parecia muito contente com seu feito.

A partir desse incrível passo de Krum, sempre que eles se encontravam os dois se cumprimentavam e uma semana depois o búlgaro chamou Hermione para o baile do torneio.

Soube disse pela própria boca de Hermione, ela parecia muito contente com isso, enfim alguém havia a percebido, e esse alguém, não custa dizer, não era um simples alguém. Estou muito feliz por ela, e por outro motivo também: Sou a única que sabe dessa história, e não tenho a permissão de contar a ninguém, e tenho a sensação que não preciso mais me referir a Hermione como amiga do meu irmão, e sim, simplesmente, como amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, minha vida está cada dia mais um saco, me sinto cada vez mais uma expectadora do romance Hermione & Krum – não que isso não seja interessante, mas isso não é um motivo suficiente para viver – e péssimas noticias: Levei bomba em poções, normalmente eu não vou mal (única matéria que sempre passo raspando), mas desde que eu "sem querer" pisei – com certa força - no pé de Malfoy quando ele colocou o na minha frente pensando que eu não tinha visto, no intuito de me fazer cair, e foi para a enfermaria, senti certo ódio no olhar de Snape um pouco além do normal.

Ah sim, isso foi a única coisa que me deixou orgulhosa de mim mesma já faz um tempo, consegui fazer Malfoy ir para enfermaria, sei que foi uma simples torção e que minutos depois ele já estava curado, mas o choro exagerado dele sempre vale apena ouvir para subir o ego.

Final: Alto estima em alta.


	4. Chapter 4

E eu pensando que a historia da Hermione e Krum eu seria apenas uma expectadora, apenas iria assistir esse belo romance, mas que engano meu.

Foi um simples comentário, sei que foi tudo culpa minha, e eu devo pagar por isso, mas eu juro que não tinha a mínima intenção de amedrontá-la. Ok. Estou um pouco nervosa, vou me explicar.

Eu e Hermione estávamos próximas ao lago, sentadas, apenas olhando para o nada, quando Victor Krum passa por nós, ele cumprimenta Hermione e continua sua corrida.

E é claro, eu tive que abrir minha boca, perguntei a ela se eles já tinham ficado, ou o que ela pensava a respeito.

Foi quando eu percebi que nem por um momento Hermione tinha pensado nisso, acho que ela acreditava que Victor a levaria para o baile como amigos e assim ficariam a noite inteira. E a minha pergunta a fez ficar muito nervosa: "EU NUNCA BEIJEI UMA PESSOA!" ela gritou cada vez mais apreensiva.

Fiquei super vermelha quando ela me disse isso, não pelo fato do que ela disse, mas por que qualquer pessoa, no raio de um quilômetro, também sabia disso agora.

Eu também nunca tinha beijado alguém, mas sabe-se Merlin por que motivo ela acreditou que já tinha e, pior, queria minha ajuda.

Sim, fiquei lisonjeada por ela pensar que eu já tinha experiência, mas realmente eu não tinha nenhuma, e não tive coragem de contar isso a ela, por que eu sabia que era a única que poderia ajudá-la. Pois creio que eu seja a sua única amiga garota, e dúvido muito que ela pudesse pedir tal ajuda para Harry ou Ron.

Sem querer assustá-la mais, falei que tudo bem, ajudaria a resolver esse pequeno probleminha. Falei para ela me encontrar nesse mesmo banheiro que agora escrevo, no final de semana, isso quer dizer, tenho três dias para aprender a beijar.

Já estou sentindo falta da minha vida monótona.

Droga.


	5. Chapter 5

É claro que eu não iria fingir que sabia beijar e ensinar o que eu imaginava ser um beijo, então fui de verdade, atrás de alguém que pudesse me ensinar algo a respeito.

Não podia ser algo tão difícil, é claro que não, duas pessoas pressionam uma boca contra outra e trocam saliva, realmente, não parece algo romântico ou atraente para mim, mas mesmo assim não me incomodaria de tentar tal procedimento com um certo garoto com cabelos negros desleixados.

Eu tenho que admitir que no primeiro ano eu era uma daquelas meninas bem tolas que sonhava todas as noites com seu príncipe encantado, no meu caso Harry Potter, e ficava escrevendo no caderno Sra. Potter... Ok, talvez eu ainda seja essa garota, mas não faço mais esse tipo de coisa, reconheço que ainda fico nervosa quando ele está por perto, mas pelo menos não me sinto tão nervosa quanto antigamente. Por que estou falando sobre isso? Ai, ai, voltando para meu tema central:

O beijo, sim o beijo.

Bem, tive que tomar um pouco de coragem para perguntar a uma das garotas da minha sala, e soar como um assunto corriqueiro. Do estilo: "Um, você já beijou alguém?"

E nem eu acredito que tive coragem para tanto. Calculei tudo na minha cabeça, e a minha vitima para essa operação foi Catherine, uma garota do meu ano. Não podia dizer que era muito amiga dela, mas fazer o que? Eu mesma me meti nessa enrascada, e bem, espero que o apelido "Cat" que ela possui, não seja a toa.

Ok. Estou nervosa, até piada sem graça estou escrevendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Estou nervosa, provavelmente Hermione vai chegar nesse banheiro daqui a pouco, e estou dando graças a Merlim pela Murta hoje, em especial, não estar aqui no banheiro. Estou escrevendo para passar um pouco o tempo, provavelmente cheguei mais cedo do que deveria.

Acho que em comparação a antes, estou levemente mais calma. Cat ao ouvir minha pergunta riu da minha cara (algo que, de certo modo, eu já esperava), mas foi super legal comigo. A-DO-RO-U a idéia de ser minha professora, ela até se empolgou e me deu algumas dicas de como conquistar garotos. Nunca ouvi tanto "Se faça de difícil" em toda minha vida, e achei um pouco contraditório, já que o decote que ela usa diz exatamente o contrário.

Não quero perder meu tempo tentando entendê-la, bem, o mais importante é que ela me ensinou a beijar. Meus lábios ainda estão um pouco dormentes – passei quase a tarde inteira de ontem esfregando minha boca contra cascas de laranjas e maças – e apesar de ser estranho no começo, foi até divertido.

Mesmo assim ainda estou me sentindo um pouco mal por Hermione, realmente não gostaria de depender de alguém como eu para aprender qualquer coisa.

Mas se Cat me ensinou corretamente, algo que eu não achei lá muita coisa, essa tarde vai ocorrer tudo bem, e eu acho q será a primeira e a última vez na vida que eu vou poder dizer isto: Ensinei alguma coisa a Hermione Granger. E aposto que isso não é para qualquer um.

Ouvi um barulho na porta.

Só pode ser ela.


	7. Chapter 7

Se tivesse que resumir a tarde de hoje em apenas um palavra, sem sombras de dúvidas, seria: diferente.

Ainda estou meio atônita por tudo o que aconteceu, mas dessa vez faço questão de escrever partes, por partes. Tenho certeza que esse momento no futuro pode me trazer curiosidade, e aposto que será uma boa leitura nas noites de insônias.

Quando fui a porta, era mesmo Hermione. Ela estava com certeza bem mais nervosa que eu, porém, ao me ver, mostrou me um sorriso. E que belo sorriso. Um sorriso que dizia esperançoso "Eu sei que você vai me ensinar milagrosamente de como se deve beijar" ou algo assim. E isso me fez sentir um lixo, também me fez duvidar que aquelas aulas com Cat haviam mesmo sido úteis.

O meu arsenal estava completo, varias laranjas e maçãs em saco no canto do banheiro, e algumas maquiagens – algo que achei mais interessante nos ensinamentos de Catherine – e minha mochila com alguns materiais do trabalho que pretendia fazer – e não consegui – depois desse encontro. Hermione trancou a porta, para ninguém poder entrar enquanto as aulas estivessem ocorrendo.

Começou de modo engraçado, tentei dizer a Hermione, exatamente o que Cat me disse, ok, não exatemeeente, por que muitas das coisas não fariam sentido saindo da minha boca, mas acredito que não fiz um mau trabalho.

Sentei ao lado dela e comecei a repetir alguns comandos de Cat, como "mais suave", "tente desse lado". E tive que fazer um esforço muito grande para não rir. Parecia mesmo uma aula. O rosto de Hermione às vezes enrugava e depois voltava ao normal, como se tivesse em dúvida, fazia perguntas e na hora das laranjas parecia dar o seu melhor para ouvir um parabéns.

Acho que ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Acreditei que tudo estava indo bem. Alguns momentos não podia me segurar e ria, ela, às vezes, fazia o mesmo. A tensão inicial havia sido inteiramente dissipada, pelo menos, ao meu ponto do vista.

Deitei ao chão do banheiro depois de mais um ataque de risos, não sabia a quanto tempo ainda estávamos lá e isso pouco importava agora. Pensei nesse momento ser o fim. Estiquei meus braços para trás, ainda deitada sobre aquele piso gelado. Foi quando ela perguntou, com uma voz um tanto apreensiva:

- Acha que estou pronta?

Olhei para ela e sorri, na verdade não tinha certeza. Mesmo assim respondi que sim. Odeio quando o meu corpo me desmente. Aposto que ela entendeu o recado apenas com o meu sorriso amarelo, e a apreensão dela havia voltado.

Ela se encostou contra a parede e pôs as mãos ao rosto e ouvi uma fina voz:

- Não estou preparada.

Levantei do chão e me sentei ao lado dela. Ela iria começa a chorar a qualquer momento. Tinha que agir rápido. Passei meu braço sobre seus ombros, confortando-a e disse com toda a convicção que consegui juntar em minha voz que ela estava muito bem preparada:

- É claro, você aprendeu com a melhor.

Ouvi um riso sair de seus lábios ainda escondidos sobre o emaranhado de cabelos. Ela tirou-os da face, limpou os olhos e sorriu.

- Você não tem certeza.

Tive que inventar algo. É Claro.

Às vezes fico impressionada com a velocidade que consigo para criar desculpas, e lá fui eu novamente. Disse que o motivo por que eu não poderia mesmo afirmar se ela já beijava bem ou não era que realmente não tinha como eu saber disso.

- ...Oras, eu não sei. Você parece estar fazendo tudo certo, mas eu não experimentei, então não posso afirmar com convicção.

Ela riu e consentiu com a cabeça, havia entendido. Nesse momento me senti mil vezes mais calma e sorri. Comecei a levantar, porém Mione segurou no meu braço. E com feições que não consegui desvendar o significado, fez sinal para eu continuar sentada.

Obedeci. Ela sorria como se soubesse a resposta do que o professor havia perguntado e ninguém mais na sala tivesse essa resposta.

- É só você me dizer se estou fazendo bem ou não.

Olhei para ela confusa. Disse que não era possível.

- só se...

Apenas nesse momento entendi as intenções dela. E acho que devo ter ficado com a cor da minha pele igual a das barbas de Dumbledore, e minha boca abriu sem eu conseguir soltar um comentário.

Ela iria descobrir a verdade. Eu não sei beijar.

Acredito que ela notou que eu não havia gostado da idéia e o seu sorriso desapareceu tão rápido quanto havia aparecido. Pela primeira vez naquela semana, cogitou na minha cabeça contar a verdade, mas a idéia da reação dela não me parecia nada agradável. Primeiro: Ela poderia surtar mais uma vez e dizer que não irá ao baile do torneio Tribruxo e eu terei estragado o mais belo romance de Hogwarts. Segundo: Ela vai me odiar para o resto da vida por fazê-la de idiota. Terceiro: Ambas as coisas.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu sei que parece uma idéia ruim, mas eu estou desesperada.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

Sem perder tempo, para que a coragem não fosse embora, aproximei o meu rosto dela, ela fez o mesmo. Ainda estávamos sentadas no chão daquele velho banheiro. Meus lábios encostaram levemente os dela. Estávamos nervosas. Fechei os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que abria minha boca. Passei a língua suavemente sobre os lábios dela. O gosto era realmente interessante.

Tinha um forte sabor de laranjas.

O beijo não durou muito. Pouco tempo depois já riamos do que havia sido feito.

Meu primeiro beijo.

Comecei a entender agora o porquê existem tantos casais por ai, pois mesmo sendo o meu primeiro beijo com a Hermione, o que deveria ser bem estranho, foi bom, e pela primeira vez senti vontade de ter um namorado.

Estou ainda um pouco eufórica com tudo isso que aconteceu, provavelmente é por isso que não estou conseguindo dormir.

Acho que vou ler algumas páginas de Hogwarts: Uma história. Descobri ser um excelente livro para se curar insônias.


	8. Chapter 8

Eu sempre tive uma leve suspeita que entre meu irmão e Mione ocorria algo, mas pensava que era algo da minha cabeça, e no baile tive certeza que não.

No dia do baile ajudei-a fechar o seu belo vestido e ela conseguiu melhorar – e muito – o meu através de sua magia. Quando estávamos perto do horário Mione me disse para ir descendo, pois iria demorar um pouco mais. Concordei com ela. Desci e fui encontrar o meu par, Neville.

Poço dizer que essa noite Logboton me surpreendeu. Que belo dançarino era o meu par, nunca pensei que me divertiria tanto dançando desde valsa a mais moderna banda de rock. Mas voltando os fatos, ao descer encontrei Neville já me esperando. Não foi nada estranho estar saindo com ele, muito menos desconfortável, éramos somente amigos e nós dois tínhamos plena consciência disso.

Caminhamos em direção ao baile primeiro, Ron e Harry já estavam próximos ao salão esperando seus respectivos pares, nós conversamos um pouco e em seguida eu Neville voltamos ao nosso destino; o grande salão.

Havia pessoas para todos os lados, consegui ver Cat com um alto búlgaro e ela me cumprimentou com uma risadinha e piscada de olhos. Encontrei mais alguns rostos conhecidos e Neville se dispôs a pegar bebidas para nós dois.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas apenas percebi que estava se abrindo um caminho pela multidão e que por ele passavam os campeões do torneio com seus pares. Mal podia acreditar, Harry estava muito bonito naquela roupa social. Senti uma enorme tristeza ao vê-lo junto de Parvati Patil. Porém meus olhos não puderam mais acompanhá-los pois Neville tocou no meu braço e apontou para um casal um pouco mais a frente:

- Aquela não é Hermione?

Olhei para onde ele apontava e vi um belo casal caminhando. Hermione estava muito diferente, seus cabelos estavam bem domados e a maquiagem bem leve, o que a deixou incrivelmente atraente. Só então pude perceber que muitos olhares atônitos e invejosos eram destinados a esse casal.

Sem responder a pergunta de Neville. Assobiei e gritei o nome de Hermione. Havia uma verdadeira algazarra no salão, mas mesmo assim Hermione me ouviu e sorriu para mim. Comecei a bater palmas, como alguns que já faziam, Neville fez o mesmo.

- Ela merece – Eu disse no ouvido de Neville. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Nem Fleur agora chamava tanta atenção quanto Hermione, e percebi que isso incomodava uma das pessoas que eram por estar feliz pela inteligente bruxa; meu querido irmão Ron. Seu rosto ao mesmo tempo era de raiva e ciúmes.

Não pela primeira vez, muito menos a última. Fiquei com raiva do meu irmão. Ele deveria estar contente por Hermione, por alguém reconhecê-la como mulher. Mas não, ele tinha que estar rabugento e ficar sentado junto a Harry no canto do salão. Um com uma cara pior que a outra.

Vi Hermione tentando conversar depois com ele, e nada. Ron a tratou muito mal.

- Idiota – Eu disse um pouco mais auto do que pretendia.

Neville me olhou assustado e perguntou se havia feito algo errado enquanto dançávamos. Disse que não e acabei por explicar a situação.

- Isso é normal. Esses dois sempre ficam assim brigando.

Pouco tempo depois vi Hermione ir chorando ao dormitório. Nesse momento tive que intervir. Pedi a Neville licença e fui atrás dela.

Sei que caso fosse possível se matar alguém apenas com o olhar, meu irmão já estaria morto. Percebi que ele ficou um pouco confuso com o meu olhar, mas sabia que por dentro ele tinha entendido toda situação.

Fui direto ao dormitório das quartanistas. Hermione era a única no dormitório, provavelmente todas as outras estavam no baile. Ela estava deitada, ainda com o vestido, chorando em sua cama. Fechei a porta com cuidado e me aproximei dela. Só então ela me notou. Tentou limpar as lágrimas e se ajeitar. Não me importei com nada disso, sentei ao lado dela e a abracei. Seus braços me apertaram com força e ouvi as lágrimas dela voltando a cair.

- Hoje era para ser um dia feliz – ela disse com um riso amargo.

Não respondi. Continuei ali abraçada a ela.

- Você merece alguém melhor.

Não precisou dizer de quem se tratava, ela entendeu que eu sabia o motivo de sua tristeza. Limpou as lágrimas e sem demoras caiu no sono.

Com cuidado me desvencilhei dela, ajeitei-a na cama. Afrouxei o vestido e tirei seus sapatos. Cobri-a com uma coberta e voltei ao salão para encontrar Neville.

No caminho vi Krum preocupado, eu disse que Hermione teve uma forte dor de cabeça de repente. Ele acreditou.

Contei a história a Neville. Continuamos dançando até muito tarde. Esqueci pela primeira vez através da dança, minhas preocupações, Harry e, principalmente, os problemas de Hermione.

Foi um bom baile.

* * *

_**N.A: Ok. O que tenho a dizer é o seguinte:**_

_**A fanfic é formato diário, em consequência os capítulos vão variar muito de tamanho, alguns grandes e outros pequenos.**_

_**Irá apenas mostrar o ponto de vista de Ginny, o que é meio obvio, já que ela quem escreve o diário.**_

_**Uma pessoa se referiu também que é uma das poucas fanfics em português longas com tal temática. Bem, eu não posso comentar nada sobre isso, pois minha idéia inicial era escrever em inglês, mas percebi que o meu léxico desse idioma é bem menor do que eu imaginava. Por isso, recorri ao bom e velho português.**_

_**Ah, eu estou tentando seguir os livros, apenas encaixando informações nos espaços em branco, quer dizer, enquanto isso.**_

_**Espero que quem estiver lendo, esteja gostando, ou pelo menos tenha valido a pena abrir a página.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Provas, Provas, oh Provas. Que será de mim agora nesse período tão nebuloso?

Peço a Merlim pelo menos nota o suficiente para passar em Poções.


End file.
